


OTP

by MrsMusicAddict



Series: Reddie Random Prompt Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev is a good friend, Fate, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, cosplayer au, self indulgent, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMusicAddict/pseuds/MrsMusicAddict
Summary: "We're both cosplayers and we somehow always manage to meet each other at cons dressed as a popular ship and people want photos of us in compromising positions and oops now we're kissing."It is what it says on the tin!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Random Prompt Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538983
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206





	OTP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtomicVortex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicVortex/gifts).

> 1) slut is being used twice, but never in a bad way  
2) this is my first ever time writing smut- please be kind!

Eddie's face pulled into a grin against his will when Richie called his name, only for his face to fall slack immediately after when he took in the black skinny jeans and sunglasses. Crowley looked _good _on Richie. A bit _too _good, perhaps, Eddie thought as he felt his dick twitch in his pants.

“Aziraphale!” Richie sauntered up to him, smirk firmly in place.

“Crowley,” Eddie grumbled, trying to sound annoyed but only sounding fond. Eddie liked that Aziraphale was the exact same as he was himself, save for that Aziraphale doesn't swear and Eddie did.

A few people looked over at Richie's loud voice and demeanor.

“Angel! Who knew you'd be so hard to find!” Richie grinned openly now and Eddie was distracted by the reddish color his hair currently had. And the scarf around Richie's neck, only partly covering up the visible part of his chest. And the pants. _Fuck, those pants_.

Eddie rolled his eyes, fully aware of all the eyes on them. He wondered if they thought this was all set up, and if they would believe him if he told them it wasn't. Somehow they always ran into each other in matching cosplays, though he knew that last time Richie had cheated and this time they knew they'd both be here. He smiled at the thought, at Richie, his heart speeding up..

* * *

It had all started about a year ago when Eddie was cosplaying Spider-Man and got asked by a young woman if he would be okay with taking some photos with some Deadpool cosplayer. He agreed, thinking the two were friends, but when the Deadpool looked up from his phone and sounded surprised, he realized the two were strangers as much as he was to them.

“I know this is a bit strange, but no one ever comes together as Spideypool, and a girl's gotta do what she has to,” the young woman shrugged, grinning unapologetically.

“It's alright,” Eddie said good-naturedly, only to be drowned out by Deadpool's exclamation.

“RIGHT?! Where is all my Spideypool at? Such an underrated ship in terms of cosplays! I shall gladly give you the content you deserve, as long as Spidey here agrees. Consent is important after all.”

The woman nodded in agreement and Eddie was a bit taken aback. He then realized they were both looking at him for an answer and he waved his hand dismissively. This was why he loved cosplay after all.

“Yeah, sure, why not. Let's do it!”

What had followed was nothing like Eddie had imagined. He knew he could have backed away at any time, but as unusual as it was for him, the Deadpool seemed to be in his natural element. Eddie was equal parts aggravated and amused by what came out of Deadpool's mouth, resulting in his Spider-Man being as quippy as he could muster without resorting to actual annoyance.

It had been weird to part ways after having been so up close and personal for a few photos, and seeing the photos afterwards made Eddie blush like crazy, to the amusement of his best friend Bill. He had forgotten quite about it, until the next con, where he was cosplaying a male Rapunzel, with hair short after being cut.

He got so many positive responses over the course of the day he had been feeling as if he were walking on clouds. To this day he was still sure that was the cosplay that got him stopped the most for photos. He was excited when someone told him there was a Flynn walking around somewhere. He decided he needed to at least try to find him for a couple photo.

When he did, however, he wasn't quite sure how to feel.

The voice was instantly familiar and Eddie groaned.

“Oh my god, you're him. You're Deadpool.”

The other guy's eyes widened before his face morphed into a big grin.

“Spidey! What are the odds?”

Eddie would quite like to know that himself, but there was no time to ponder any of that because Flynn had already pulled him to his side to smirk at the cameras and phones pointed at them.

“Gotta say, you're rocking those shorts. You might be tiny, but those legs...”

Eddie blushed at the sultry voice, but he narrowed his eyes regardless.

“I don't think I asked for your opinion on my legs, asshole.”

Flynn's stunned face was almost comical and Eddie had to fight hard to not laugh at it. He wasn't joking after all.

“You're right. I apologize, my fair lady.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“I know, I know, you're clearly a male Rapunzel but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the male version of my fair lady was so it'll have to do.” Flynn shrugged and Eddie couldn't help but be amused.

The photos that day were a lot more PG than the Spideypool ones had been, but the guy had behaved a lot better as well. Eddie could tell that he was someone who ran his mouth without his brain being able to catch up and interfere, but Eddie reveled in letting out his bitchy side. He didn't even care that canon Rapunzel wasn't like that at all. _His_ Rapunzel was.

This time they parted ways with 'Flynn' running off shouting apologies after he had realized he was about to be late for his photo op. Eddie found himself watching him run away with an amused smile on his face. Luckily no one noticed. He was Rapunzel after all. Quickly he schooled his features, and asked everyone to tag him in their photos before walking away himself.

Bill hadn't believed him at first when he'd told him it was the same guy, and even Mike had been skeptical, but Eddie paid them no mind. The guy kept his thoughts occupied, especially his warm and kind eyes; even if they didn't always match what was coming out of his mouth.

This time, Eddie did not forget about the other man, but he still was not prepared to run into him again at the next con. Dressed as Dean Winchester. Eddie looked down at his tan coat and blue tie and sighed. He wasn't sure whether he hoped for Dean to notice him or not. He was tired and had been about to leave. He was not really in the mood for people.

He was about to turn around when Dean's voice reached him.

“Cas!”

Eddie's shoulders slumped and he turned back to face his impending doom.

“Dean,” he replied shortly.

“We have _got_ to stop meeting like this,” Dean said, a grin on his face. “Someone might start to think it is fate that keeps bringing us together!”

“Fate doesn't exist, Dean. And if you'll excuse me-”

Dean glanced quickly at the people that had gathered around them expectantly before looking back at Eddie.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Eddie was surprised. He hadn't expected him to care. Or notice.

“Just tired is all.”

Dean nodded and looked thoughtful for a bit.

“I'd hate to leave them with nothing, but you need to take care of yourself, too. So I'm gonna do something and if you don't like it you can always snap at me like annoyed Cas, okay?”

Eddie frowned. What was he up to?

Hesitantly he nodded.

Dean moved closer, an intent look on his face, and before Eddie realized what was about to happen, the other guy had wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Eddie flailed his arms a bit before awkwardly bringing them up to rest against Dean's back. It seemed like the world around them faded.

“You looked like you needed a hug just as much as Cas deserves one.” Dean's breath washed over Eddie's ear, his voice soft.

Eddie could feel emotions swirling in his chest and held Dean just a bit tighter for a moment.

“Thank you,” he replied just as softly before letting go and stepping back. The sounds of the bustling con came back to him and as he looked around he saw some people with wide grins looking at them. A small smile made it onto his own face and on autopilot he asked them to tag him before looking back to Dean. His smile grew and he thanked him again. Dean nodded and Eddie could feel his eyes on his back as he walked away.

When he had gotten to his hotel room he realized that he still didn't know the other guy's name. He decided that if they were to meet again, he'd ask.

He didn't have to wait long this time. Only a week later the next con was already lined up. The last one for a while. He knew from experience that no matter how busy it got there, it was really easy to get cold, which was an inconvenient miracle. He'd decided to cosplay John Watson so he could wear a cozy sweater and stay warm.

As he sat on the early train out, Eddie wondered where the other guy lived. He always seemed to pop up in the same places as himself, but that didn't have to mean they lived close together. Eddie travelled plenty himself, the other guy might, too.

Walking into the big hall, Eddie felt his heart flutter in expectation of seeing the other man again. He knew he might get disappointed; there was no guarantee he'd be here, but he couldn't help himself. For the first time he found himself hoping he'd see that insufferable smirk again.

Eddie sighed at his own thoughts and feelings. _I don't even know his name, for fuck's sake. Never even actually talked to him._

He took a program from a steward, smiling, and made his way over to one of the cloakrooms. He truly wished he wouldn't miss the warmth of his coat too much during the day, but he supposed he just had to keep on moving if that were the case. There was plenty to see and do, after all.

When lunchtime rolled around Eddie went to get himself something to eat and when he turned away from the cashier he noticed a Sherlock not too far away. Something about the way the man held himself looked familiar and Eddie felt nerves rising up his throat. _Could it? _Cosplay could be awful as it made it so difficult to recognize people. They never looked the same.

The man turned around and Eddie felt his breath hitch. It was him alright. And those curls couldn't be anything but natural, formerly styled to within an inch of its life to fit the other cosplays. Eddie wanted to tug them, could feel his fingers itching to. Instead, he tightened his grip on his lunch, and marched over.

“Sherlock!” he yelled angrily. “Where the _hell_ have you been!?”

Sherlock whirled around faster than what seemed humanly possible to Eddie, his face happily surprised as he righted himself from a small stumble. Quickly his features dropped into annoyance.

“I've been doing something actually useful, John. Who has time for food when there is a case to be solved!?”

“A sensible human being,” Eddie retorted, looking defiant as he took a bite. Sherlock glared at him as he chewed leisurely. He swallowed. “I can listen while I eat, you know.”

“You sure your tiny brain can handle doing both of those things at once?”

Eddie glared right back.

“You want my help or not?”

Sherlock grumbled in reply and Eddie could hear their onlookers chuckling.

“Let's at least get out of here, I can't _think_ with all these puny brained humans around me.” Sherlock whirled around again; this time in a more humanly speed. Eddie followed, biting back a grin, nodding at the spectators who looked at him questioningly. He knew what the other man was doing and was pleasantly surprised at the thoughtfulness of it.

Quickly he ate his food and chugged back his drink before dropping his trash in a bin they passed. Before they knew it they had arrived at whatever destination the other man had had in mind, and he crashed into him.

“John! Even I thought you could do something as simple as walking without crashing in to people,” Sherlock snapped as Eddie stumbled back.

“Oh piss off,” Eddie snapped back. “Now what is this case you've been going on about?”

“The Case of the Mysterious Cosplayer,” Sherlock pronounced, standing taller still.

“Right,” Eddie muttered, fighting back a smile. He was really hoping _he_ was that mysterious cosplayer.

“But first, we must blend in.” Sherlock looked around. “It seems like these people want something from us, John.”

Sherlock looked at him expectantly, waiting, and Eddie sighed. He turned to the people with phones and cameras, who were snapping away with grins on their faces.

“Any requests?” he asked resignedly.

Within minutes Sherlock had him pushed up against a wall, hands fisted in his sweater. Eddie's hands were grappling at Sherlock's coat, torn between holding tight or pushing him away, but he felt himself light up at the whoops and hollering around them.

The devilish smirk on the taller man's face made Eddie weak in the knees, and not-so-weak in others. The other man lowered his head and Eddie could feel those curls brushing his face and he swore his heart skipped a beat. Their foreheads touched and curls hid them from view, resulting in more squeals.

“Hi,” Sherlock grinned.

“Hi,” Eddie replied in what he hoped wasn't too obviously breathless.

“So about this case... Got any ideas?”

Eddie scrunched up his face in thought.

“I'm afraid not. That cosplayer remains as mysterious to me as ever.”

A blinding beaming smile answered him.

“I'm Richie.”

“Eddie.”

“Nice to meet you, Eddie.”

“About time, I'd say.”

Richie just kept grinning and Eddie tried his best not to drown in those eyes.

“Maybe we should, you know,-”

“Oh, yes! Sorry!”

Immediately Richie let go and stepped back. He bowed to their admirers and asked them to tag both of them in their photos. Eddie rolled his eyes at his antics, but really his heart wasn't in it. His heart, in fact, was fluttering at Richie remembering that Eddie always asked people that.

He was quite looking forward to seeing those photos. For purely innocent purposes of course.

The rest of the day was spent talking and walking around together. Eddie was glad to find that Richie truly was a very fun person to be around, though Richie sometimes thought he was funnier than he really was. It was endearing. They talked about all kinds of things, until Eddie had to ask.

“So, are you still sticking with the story of it being fate we always end up cosplaying as popular ships or is there something you would like to tell me?”

Richie bowed his head and Eddie swore he could see a blush on his cheeks.

“I knew it!” Eddie exclaimed. “I'm not sure whether to be creeped out or flattered.”

“Hey!” Richie protested. “In my defense, this was the first time I did it on purpose. The other times really _were_ coincidental. I had no idea who you were. This time, though...” he shrugged. “I may have spent the past week frantically searching for this damn coat. I think I drove Beverly crazy.”

That was way too much information for Eddie to take in at once and he didn't know where to start. Luckily Richie could be trusted to keep talking.

“Beverly is my best friend and while she was approving of my quest she wasn't so happy with me calling her in the middle of the night because you had posted on Instagram and that I needed a Sherlock coat _stat_.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes.

“I posted I was going as John barely two days ago.” He knew he sounded puzzled.

“Did I say the past week?” Richie said airily, waving his hand dismissively. “Yeah I kinda meant the last 24 hours. The past week was me trying to find you. It was surprisingly hard given how known you are. Eventually it was Bev who found you- I'm just too much of a disaster when it comes to The Internet.”

Eddie laughed at the insanity of it all.

“Still not sure how to feel about it.”

Richie laughed.

“Be flattered, alright? That'll make me feel better because I only just realized how creepy and stalkery it all sounds. I just really loved your cosplays, and I really enjoyed taking those photos together. I wanted to do it again.” He shrugged. “Sorry if I went too far.”

Eddie shook his head, smiling.

“You could have come up to me to talk to me even if our cosplays weren't matching, you know?”

Richie looked genuinely surprised at this, as if that thought had never actually occurred to him.

“Huh,” he said sheepishly. A grin quickly took over again, however. “Oh well, it worked! I got your name and got to actually talk to you. I say all in all it was a success.”

“I think your friend might disagree,” Eddie chuckled.

“Pfft, she's used to me. She loves me, really, even if she will tell you different.”

“I'm sure my best friend is the same way. Let's hope they never meet up. They'd team up against us for sure.”

Richie laughed and Eddie loved the sound of it.

“Hey Eds, how about we get out of here and find a place to eat?”

Richie sounded confident but Eddie could see his face twitching minutely. He checked his phone and cursed.

“Fuck! I wish I could, but I got my train home to catch and I'm already running late. Fuck.” Eddie flailed a bit before thrusting his phone in Richie's hands.

“How about you put in your number while I go get my coat?” Eddie rushed out hurriedly, already walking away. He barely saw Richie's dumbfounded nod before he turned heel and ran.

* * *

To this day Eddie could still not believe he left his phone with practically a stranger, but he was glad he did. They had been texting ever since, and Eddie could no longer deny the way he felt about Richie. He had refused to tell Richie who he was cosplaying as, however, curious to see if fate would step in again.

And so it did.

“Crowley, dear boy, who knew you cared?” Eddie teased.

Richie narrowed his eyes as he stopped right in front of Eddie.

“I don't _care_. I'm a demon. I'm not _nice_ like you are,” Richie spat.

“Oh but I disagree very much!” Eddie protested heartily. “I think you're very ni-”

Eddie felt his back hit the wall. Richie crowded even closer, until they were lined up from head to toe.

“Don't you dare,” Richie hissed, ignoring the people the around them who seemed to be enjoying the show very much.

“Or what?” Eddie challenged, praying that Richie couldn't feel the hardness that had started forming in his pants.

Of course praying was useless.

He could tell the second Richie noticed. Eddie couldn't see his eyes due to the sunglasses, but he could tell all the same.

Eddie remained still, holding his breath, waiting for Richie to freak out, to make a joke out of it, to do _anything_. Richie knew Eddie was gay, and Eddie knew Richie was bisexual, but Richie seemed to lean toward women more and had never even given a hint that he might feel the same way. He was okay with that. Really. He just needed Richie to not be a dick about it. To make a joke about him just being too sexy to resist, that Eddie's body didn't stand a chance at all.

Instead Richie let out a breathy “Fuck, Eddie”, that sounded a bit like a moan, and leaned down and kissed him.

The people around them screamed but Eddie barely noticed.

Richie was kissing him. _Richie. Kissing. Him._

Richie was about to pull back, his body language stiff, when Eddie realized he had just stood there, frozen. He flung up his hands to grab the lapels of Richie's jacket to pull him back against him, crashing their mouths together, (the crowd seemed to lose it completely at this point), a soft moan escaping him. The moan turned into a groan when he felt the bulge in Richie's jeans and he pushed Richie away.

Panting they looked at each other, Richie looking very vulnerable and Eddie stepped away.

“I wish I could stay longer to make all your dreams come true, but sadly I have to go to take care of some ineffable business. Don't forget to tag me in your photos!” Eddie smiled brightly and started walking away. When he noticed Richie wasn't following him, he looked back. Richie looked bewildered, _hurt_. Eddie's heart ached, he did not ever want to see Richie look like that again.

“You coming, Crowley?”

Richie scampered up to him and Eddie resumed his firm pacing. Richie had no trouble keeping up with his long legs, but he could feel Richie's hesitation, his trepidation. Eddie wished he could put Richie at ease, but if he were to look at him again, try to say something, Eddie just knew he'd lose all train of thought. And so he walked.

They walked in silence and Eddie was never gladder that his hotel was so close by. He didn't think he could have managed to go much further.

As he walked into the lobby and towards the elevator, he could see that Richie was starting to understand what was happening. Or believe it. Eddie didn't know. Didn't care.

Impatiently he watched the numbers of the elevator go up and he was out as soon as he physically could be. He marched down the hallways, Richie on his heels, no longer hesitating.

They made it to his room and surely and steadily Eddie opened the door, yanking off his wig and cap in a practiced movement, flinging them into the room. He closed the door by ways of pushing Richie into it and attaching their bodies together again. Hungrily he pressed his lips to Richie's and his hips followed suit, pulling a moan from Richie that tasted so delicious Eddie couldn't help but moan in return.

“Tell me to stop,” Eddie mumbled into Richie's skin, as he pressed kisses to his jaw. “Tell me no and I'll stop.” At this he looked straight at Richie, bringing up his hand to rest against Richie's cheek.

“What if I don't want you to ever stop?”

The fact that this came out without hesitation, without any hint of joking, with Richie looking right into his eyes, made Eddie fall even deeper. He didn't waste another second and pressed a hard kiss to Richie's lips to convey his emotions. This seemed to finally pull Richie out of his stupor and his hands found his way to Eddie's hips, pulling him impossibly closer.

As Eddie started making his way down Richie's throat, Richie spoke up.

“Eddie, I-”

Eddie hummed to show he was listening.

“What is- what are-”

Eddie pulled back and glared at Richie.

“We're not doing this in character so you can stop overthinking this, Richie.”

“But-”

“Do you honestly think Crowley would waste his chance?”

“No, but after he would-” Richie protested. Or tried to.

“Exactly. _After_.” Eddie knew he was being rude but his entire body was on edge and he couldn't help it. “If you don't stop talking I'm kicking you out and getting myself off.”

Richie's eyes darkened. After a beat of silence in which Richie seemed to be making up his mind, Richie pulled him back close and spoke right next to his ear.

“The only way I'm letting you get yourself off is if I can watch.” He then kissed Eddie at _that_ spot and Eddie let his head fall back to give Richie all the room he needed while he pushed off Richie's jacket, letting his hands roam all over.

Soon Richie got to Eddie's collar and he chuckled at Richie's curse.

“Fucking hell, Eds, it's gonna take forever to get you out of all of those fucking layers.” Richie was already fumbling with the bowtie and Eddie decided to take pity on him. This was not the time to drag things out.

With experienced fingers he untied his bowtie and undid the top buttons of his shirt while Richie wasted no time in pushing off his coat and unbuttoning the jacket underneath.

As Eddie reached out to undo Richie's buttons he couldn't help but mutter “Fuck, Crowley is such a slut, having nothing underneath this,” when he saw that Richie hadn't wore anything underneath either.

“Don't pretend you don't love it,” Richie's cocky look fell into a gasp as Eddie let his hands slide down Richie's chest, catching his nails on his nipples.

“I wouldn't dare,” Eddie smirked as he dropped to his knees and started fumbling with Richie's belt.

“Eds...” Richie groaned as his hands found their way into Eddie's hair for support.

Eddie made quick work of the belt and zipper and opened it just enough so he could get his mouth on-

“I don't think Crowley is the only slut here,” Eddie moaned as Richie's cock was revealed to not be covered in any kind of underwear. Before Richie could retort Eddie had his mouth to the underside of Richie's cock, licking up the length.

Above him, Richie had shrugged off his jacket and thrown away his scarf, hands immediately finding Eddie again.

Just as Eddie was about to take Richie into his mouth, he was surprised that Richie was tugging him up. He didn't even get the chance to ask if something was wrong, before Richie frantically started undoing Eddie's pants.

“Please,” Richie panted, kissing Eddie, “please let me.” He pushed off Eddie's open shirt and started kissing his collar bone. “You have no idea how much I-” he broke off.

Eddie realized Richie was actually asking for permission and his heart skipped another beat.

“How could I ever refuse such a face?” Eddie replied, letting his hands find Richie's curls, applying the lightest of pressures to make sure Richie understood.

Richie's face lit up in what almost seemed like relief and he pressed a deep kiss to Eddie's lips before kissing his way down Eddie's chest. He wasted no time in pulling down Eddie's pants and underwear, nor in swallowing him down. Eddie had to quickly reach out one hand to the wall to keep from falling, his other hand tightening in Richie's hair. Richie moaned around him and Eddie could see one of Richie's hands move to his own cock to stop himself from coming, which made Eddie's dick twitch.

“_Fuck_, Richie,” Eddie breathed, fighting the urge to let his head fall back because he did not want to miss a second of this. Richie looked stunning like this, bobbing his head up and down, eyes closed in bliss.

Way sooner than he wanted he had to tug Richie back up. This wasn't how he wanted to come, as tempting as it was. When Richie had gotten back to his feet, Eddie attached their lips together, opening his mouth in invitation. Richie replied greedily and moaned as their tongues finally met.

Eddie thought he could die quite happily like this, but his body had other ideas.

“Bed,” he spoke against Richie's lips. Richie nodded frantically and in their enthusiasm they forgot they still had their pants on, or at least pooling at their feet. They stumbled and only managed to stay upright by some kind of miracle, clutching at each other.

They burst out in laughter and quickly took off their remaining clothing, before finally making it to the bed, where Eddie pushed Richie down and climbed on top of him, immediately kissing him again.

Richie could do no more than pull Eddie closer and buck up his hips, making them both let out moans. They soon found a rhythm, and kept thrusting together, exchanging breaths as they refused to part any more than they had to. Eddie could feel his orgasm building and was powerless to stop it.

“I was gonna fuck you, ride you until you sobbed- oh you'd sob and you know it,” Eddie grinned at Richie's weak protesting noise, panting into his neck. “You'd have _begged_,” Eddie moaned at the thought, “but I won't make it that long.” He thrusted his hips down hard and Richie's fingers tightened on his skin. Eddie hoped it would bruise.

“Are you gonna come for me, Rich?” Eddie breathed, and he could see goosebumps rising on Richie's skin.

“'m so close, Eds,” Richie managed as he thrust up again, rhythm speeding up and faltering.

Eddie kissed him as he joined Richie in his frantic not-quite-rhythm. They made it work and in what seemed like no time at all Eddie could feel his body tensing, getting ready.

“Come for me, Richie. Come with me.”

Richie _keened_ and came all over his stomach, pulsing against Eddie's cock, and Richie responding to him so readily was so hot that Eddie fell over the edge right after on a soundless gasp.

Eddie let himself fall to the side, so as not to crush Richie and end up in the mess of their come, as the both of them panted, coming down from their high. Eddie couldn't remember something so sloppy ever being this good before, but all he wanted was to do it again as soon possible.

When he'd gotten his breath back he went up to get a damp towel from the bathroom to clean up Richie, who seemed to have turned into jelly. Eddie smiled fondly at him as he got back onto the bed, knowing he and he alone did that, made Richie lose his words.

After a while however, Eddie grew worried. Richie's breathing had evened out and the silence had turned tense.

“Richie? Are you okay?” Eddie asked softly.

“It's after,” Richie replied, almost without sound, his eyes still closed.

Eddie hummed and wondered what was going through Richie's head right now. He stayed quiet, letting Richie get it out in his own time. He could tell Richie was working up to it, preparing himself. He could see Richie grow tenser and tenser. He hated it.

After what seemed like a lifetime Richie opened his eyes, and Eddie's heart lurched when he saw tears glistening there.

Richie's chest rose with a deep breath and with a deep breath, Richie finally spilled.

“I love you, Eddie.” He closed his eyes again and breathed again. Eddie stopped breathing altogether. “I've been falling for you for almost a year now, and for most of that time I didn't even know your name and I know that is insane but I can't help it. Every con I was a mess, hoping you'd be there again, even if you didn't seem to like me as much as I liked you.” A humorless chuckle. “When you were not feeling well, I just really wanted to hug you, to make you feel better, and I used the other people as an excuse. That way if you rejected it wouldn't be personal. Which would have meant absolute shit to my feelings of course but I had to tell myself something.” Richie sighed. “When I came home that day Bev was so surprised as she hadn't been expecting me for hours yet.”

Silence. Eddie was stunned, had forgotten how to speak.

“She was the one who started looking for you online,” Richie finally continued, a small smile on his face. “She's a good friend. Looking at your Instagram once she found it only made me fall more. Your sarcastic posts and answers made me hopeful that you didn't dislike me as much as I'd thought. And then you posted about going as John. Did you know I originally wasn't even going to that con?” He didn't wait for an answer and kept going. “Within 24 hours I got myself a ticket, a way to get there, and a whole cosplay I'd never done before. I knew what I was doing was bordering on insanity, but I suppose it worked out in the end. We properly met. We exchanged numbers. We started talking and I drove my friends insane. You should have seen me the last few days. I was a nervous wreck. Just because I'd be seeing you again and I didn't want to freak you out or anything. And now all this... Fuck, Eddie,” Richie breathed out wavering. “If this was a one time thing for you, or just a physical thing, I need you to tell me right now. I should have stopped you before, let you kick me out, because if I'd known that is all it is to you I wouldn't have done it. I don't regret it. _Can't_ regret it, but I just need to know. I won't be angry or anything. I just...” Richie trailed off.

The silence stretched on and Eddie knew it was now time for him to say something, but his mind was spinning with all of this information. Where to even begin!

“You thought I didn't like you?” is what eventually came out.

“Can you blame me?” Richie shrugged, now staring at the ceiling.

Eddie thought back and had to admit that, no, perhaps he couldn't.

“Richie...”

“Don't. Just don't. Just tell me.”

Eddie's heart and mind were racing. Richie was expecting to be hurt. Richie thought Eddie didn't like him, especially not as much as Richie liked him. Richie had been falling for months. Richie _loved_ Eddie.

And Eddie...

“If you want me to say that, I will,” Eddie began hesitantly, because it somehow really seemed like Richie did, “but I'd be lying. It wasn't just a physical thing and I really hope it wasn't a one time thing either.” He paused. “Look at me, Richie, please.”

Slowly Richie turned his head and Eddie felt like someone stabbed him when he saw the guarded look in Richie's eyes. He reached out a hand to caress Richie's face but pulled back when Richie flinched, clearly on edge. It broke his heart.

“I don't know who has hurt you in the past, but when I find out I _will_ kill them.” This made something flicker in Richie's eyes. “I'm sorry I cut you off earlier. We should have talked to make sure we were both on the same page. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“It's not as if I stopped you, Eddie,” Richie replied.

“Doesn't matter. You tried and I should have listened. But I want you to know that I never wanted to stop either. You're not the only one who has been falling. I'll admit that it took me a bit longer, but I got here all the same. I'm sorry you thought I didn't like you. I'm sorry you thought you were putting yourself through all that while thinking you never stood a chance, while I was trying to not make you feel uncomfortable about how I felt about you.”

Eddie reached out again and cupped Richie's face. A face that was looking disbelieving, hopeful.

“I love you, too, Richie,” Eddie said softly as he stroked Richie's face with his thumb.

Richie closed his eyes, screwed them up a bit as if in pain.

“Eddie, you don't have to-”

“Look at me.” Nothing. “Richie, look at me,” Eddie repeated firmly.

Eyes opened.

“I know I don't have to. If I had to, I wouldn't. I'm not just saying any of this to make you feel better. I'm not even exaggerating my feelings to match what you said earlier. I _love_ you, Richie, and I'll love you even if you don't believe me.” Eddie didn't break eye contact once. He needed his words to reach Richie. He needed Richie to _hear_ him.

“You're serious.” It wasn't a question. “You're actually serious. You love me.” A small, hesitant, smile grew on Richie's face and Eddie smiled back. “You love me. You _love _me.” The small smile bloomed into a full grin and Eddie wanted to sob at the naked joy on Richie's face. Instead he closed the distance and kissed Richie.

Richie kissed him back and Eddie could feel the relief and happiness swirl around them as Richie poured so much of himself into that kiss that it made Eddie tear up. What a fucking rollercoaster this day had been.

“How about we go out tonight? As ourselves?” Eddie asked when Richie pulled back.

Richie grinned almost bashfully.

“I can't promise the red will be out of my hair on time, and I would really like to kiss you some more, but I mean yeah I'd love to.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and laughed as he moved closer to Richie until they were fully pressed together again, their bodies taking a renewed interest with an underlying electric charge that hadn't been there before.

“I think I can handle that.”

"Good," Richie beamed. "One more thing."

Eddie raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can I comment on your legs now?"

**Author's Note:**

> The Rapunzel cosplay was wholly inspired by [this](https://feelfeli.tumblr.com/post/170579537172/reddie-tangledau-commision-for) post.


End file.
